Mutant Toys
The Mutant Toys were supporting characters who appeared in the first Toy Story. They were built by Sid from mixed pieces of several toys that belonged to him and Hannah. They lived in Sid's house, hidden in the dark corners of his room. When Woody and Buzz Lightyear first encountered them, the two thought they were cannibals who were going to eat them, especially when they blocked the escape route for the duo. Holding Buzz as a hostage, Woody pushed the button on Buzz's back to make Buzz's arm chop to back them away as the duo tried to escape. However, when the mutant toys later placed Buzz's severed arm back in place, as well as taping the heads of Hannah's Janie doll and Sid's toy Pterodactyl back to their correct bodies, Woody was stunned to see that they were not cannibals as he had initially thought them to be. After Sid took Buzz (''whom he had strapped his new rocket to'') outside to be blown up, the mutant toys agreed to cooperate with Woody in his plan rescue Buzz from Sid's clutches while also seeing this as their own chance to get revenge on Sid. Working together, they first drove Sid's dog Scud, who had stationed himself outside Sid's room, away and out onto the front porch so the toys could safely escape into Sid's backyard. Once outside, they moved into their final positions, from where they emerged out, surrounding Sid, as Woody told him how much they don't like the way Sid was treating them (''being blown up, smashed, or ripped apart'') and that they would find out if Sid didn't take good care of his toys because "we toys can see everything." After Woody scared Sid away with his own voice, "So play nice," and caused him to retreat in fear of his own toys (''considering everything he had done to all of them''), they all rejoiced victoriously. The Mutant Toys are unfortunate, mutilated toys who live their unhappy lives in the darkest corners of Sid's room. They are assembled by Sid from mixed pieces of several toys that belong to him and Hannah (''hence the baby doll's parts''). They don't talk (probably due to the mutilations they suffered); though it is revealed they know morse code. They also look horrifying (''in fact, Woody and Buzz think they're cannibals who are going to eat them''), but they actually are friendly and timid. They fix Buzz's broken arm (as well as repairing Janie and the Pterodactyl) and also help Woody realize his plan to save Buzz from the clutches of Sid. They close in on Sid as Woody tells Sid how much they hate being mutilated, and they all rejoice in victory after Woody frightens Sid away with his own voice. In Toy Story Treats, the Mutant Toys appear in Andy's house (''it was unknown if they were visiting, or if Andy adopted them''). *'Baby Face' (''A.K.A. "Spider Baby")' - the leader of the mutant toys, she is a one-eyed male Baby Doll head staked on top of a spider-like body with crab-like pincers made of Erector set pieces. Baby Face lives in the shadows under Sid's bed. One way Baby Face communicates with the other toys is by banging in Morse code on the side of Sid's metal bedpost with her big claw. This method is used when she signals the other mutant toys to gather around to listen to Woody as she formulates her plan to rescue Buzz from Sid. When the mutant toys gain on Sid, Baby Face, suspended by Legs, she lands on Sid's head, scaring him. Baby Face is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer Video Game. *'Legs''' - a toy fishing rod with Barbie doll legs. She is shown to be very strong, being able to hold Ducky's and Baby Face's weight. When Woody formulates his plan to save Buzz from Sid, he assigns Legs to partner up with Ducky. Legs opens the vent grating so she and Ducky can go to the front porch, where Legs lowers Ducky through the hole Ducky created so Ducky can swing toward the doorbell. After Ducky catches the Frog, Legs pulls both toys up to safety. Later, when the mutant toys advance on Sid, Legs lowers Baby Face onto Sid's head, scaring him. *'Hand-in-the-Box' is based on the character Thing from the 1960s TV horror spoof The Addams Family; a green rubber arm that emerges from a black box, it appears to be based on the electro-mechanical coin-bank that was marketed as part of the show's merchandising. During Woody's plan to save Buzz from Sid, Hand-in-the-box, held by Rockmobile mounted on Babyface's head, extends its hand to the doorknob, ready to open the door when the signal comes. After the Frog is let out the room to distract Scud, Hand-in-the-box mounts Roller Bob (''held by Rockmobile)' and extends its hand to pull Jingle Joe '(carrying Janie and the Pterodactyl)' when Woody motions the other mutant toys to go down to Sid's backyard. The Hand also grabs Sid's leg when the mutant toys surround him. *'Roller Bob''' - a jet pilot action figure, whose torso has been attached to an old-school mini-skateboard. After the Frog is let out of Sid's room to distract Scud, Roller Bob ferries Woody and the other mutant toys outside the house to Sid's yard. *'The Frog' - the speediest toy of all: a tin wind-up frog with two different wheels (''left is from an erector set and right is from a monster truck'') instead of back legs. The Frog is missing his left front foot. As part of Woody's plot to rescue Buzz from Sid, Woody orders, "Wind the Frog!", and the Walking Car twists the screw on the Frog's back to provide energy. When Ducky rings the doorbell, the Frog is let out of Sid's room, allowing Scud to chase him down the stairs and out to the front porch, where he is caught by Ducky, and Legs reels both toys up to safety. *'Jingle Joe' - another triple toy combination. He is a Combat Carl head staked on top of a Melody Push Chime toddler toy (''possibly from the one Sid blew up earlier in the film'') with an arm which is missing from a Mickey Mouse figure. He appears at the part when he turns Woody's flashlight off by pressing the button. He helps in the plan to save Buzz by supplying motion for Janie and the Pterodactyl when there is no room on Roller Bob. *'Muscle Duck '(Ducky)' - the result of triple toy combination: a duck-headed Pez dispenser with a baby doll torso and plunger base. Other than Janie, he is the only one of Sid's toys that can communicate orally. He and Legs go to the front porch via the vent, and Ducky, suspended from the porch ceiling by Legs, swings toward the doorbell until he finally activates it, giving Woody the signal to release the Frog. Ducky catches the Frog as Legs reels both toys up to safety. *'Rockmobile' - a figure with an insect's head (''it looks like a weird hybrid of fly and praying mantis)' who sits in a headless upper torso of ''Rocky Gibraltar, in which is a steering wheel from a toy car. Rockmobile also walks on the Rocky doll's hands. *'Walking Car' - a yellow 1957 Austin-Healey 3000 car with small baby doll arms. He can run and climb very quickly. As part of Woody's plot to save Buzz from Sid, when Woody orders to wind the Frog, the Walking Car twists the screw on the Frog's back, giving the Frog enough energy to speed from Sid's room to the porch. *'Janie and Pterodactyl' - Hannah's beloved rag doll, Janie, and Sid's creepy toy, Pterodactyl (''a small plastic pterodactyl''), are the subjects of Sid's last "operation", called a "double bypass brain transplant" (''he ripped off their heads and replaced Janie's head with a pterodactyl's''). The mutant toys later put their heads on the correct bodies. After the Frog is released from Sid's room for Scud to chase after, Janie and the Pterodactyl ride Jingle Joe (''since Roller Bob has run out of capacity'') as Woody motions the toys to go down to Sid's backyard. Janie has yellow hair and a striped dress. Additionally, when Sid is attacked, there can be seen a bunch of other broken toys, including a chewed Squeeze Toy Alien (''the one that Sid gave to Scud''), a burned rag doll (''who repeatedly utters "Mama!"''), a huge red pickup truck, an armless yellow soldier with a nail in his head, and a headless yellow soldier with a broken leg. Category:Mutant Toys Category:Hero/Villains Category:Toy Story